


my peanut butter chocolate cake with kool-aid

by nohyukc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lol these tags gmfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyukc/pseuds/nohyukc
Summary: mark: close your eyesdonghyuck: but i like you
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	my peanut butter chocolate cake with kool-aid

donghyuck's sigh tickles mark's lashes. they flutter softly, as if they're about to take flight from his eyelids. they don't.

he hovers right above mark's face. he tries to resist the urge to take his face in his hands, to take him on his lips and stay still for all of an eternity. donghyuck thinks he's being selfish and irrational.

mark stirs for a moment. he mumbles out incoherent sentences that only those that coexist in his dreams would be able to understand. donghyuck wishes he knew. he sits beside him, holding in his breath. he brushes his fingertips on the roundness of his cheekbone, right before planting a kiss on the button of his nose.

mark's eyes reveal themselves from underneath his eyelids at last. his dark eyes taking in donghyuck's presence fondly. mark thinks it's another part of his dream until donghyuck leans in closer, hot breath on his lips.

his boyfriend's smile meets his eyes, gleaming and glittering. he runs his fingers through the jet black tufts of mark's hair, giggling. "i see sleepyhead's finally awake."

jaw stretching as tall as a cat, mark yawns and wipes the potential eye boogers away. he whines a "go to sleep" lowly, wrapping his arms around donghyuck like he's his teddy bear and shifts onto his side.

donghyuck places his hand on the nape of mark's neck and joins their lips together, smiling into the kiss. per usual, mark is taken by surprise for a few seconds before deepening it. his eyes fall close until the kiss is over. their noses linger against each other, hearts pounding lazily in their chests, their cheeks rounded.

"sleep." mark requests once more, trying to surrender to sleep's haze.

"no."

"sleep."

donghyuck declines the invitation again. mark grumbles, more so to himself than his boyfriend as he failed to persuade him.

donghyuck presses kisses to mark's cheek, enamored. mark reaches upward, taking donghyuck's face in his palms and squishing his cheeks. the younger whines out an exaggerated "babeeee" in dismay, grabbing ahold of mark's wrists to put an end of what he considers madness.

"then sleep!" mark chuckles to himself. he begins to pinch his boyfriend's cheeks, stretching them out as far as he can without causing harm. physical harm, anyway.

"nooo." donghyuck refuses glumly, swatting mark's hands away.

"fine," he surrenders, back turning to face donghyuck. "ima sleep though."

donghyuck gasps dramatically. "but you've been sleeping foreveeer!"

mark imitates a snore in reply. donghyuck hits his arm, sick of his antics. "babe!"

"you're so high maintenance. i literally don't know how you're gonna refuse an opportunity to sleep with your boyfriend right now."

"ooh. if you wanted me to sleep with you like _that_ , you could've just said so. is that what you were dreaming about?" donghyuck muses, smirk forming on his lips as he clings onto mark's toned arm.

mark turns as red as a tomato, shoving donghyuck off the bed in place of a proper answer. "you are so annoying. you can sleep with the floor."

"damn, i didn't know i'm in love with a jerk!"

**Author's Note:**

> was gunna make this angst but did a quick 180


End file.
